Mobile phones can come equipped with a smart card, such as removable subscriber identity module (SIM) cards or removable user identification module (RUIM) cards that store personalized data, including contact information. Purchase of a new mobile phone can include a new smartcard, which is typically an upgraded smartcard with improved performance in connection with the provider's network. However, the new smartcard does not contain the users personalized data.
To transfer the personalized data, a user must go through a time-consuming process of removing and inserting the old and new smartcards into the old and new phones. Typically, the user must move the old smartcard to the new phone, and save the data from the old smartcard to the new phone. The user then puts the old smartcard back in the old phone, and saves the old phone data to the old smartcard. The user again then moves the old smartcard to the new phone, and saves this data from the old smartcard to the new phone. The new smartcard is then inserted into the new phone and the old smartcard is moved back to the old phone. Activation and deactivation of the new and old smartcards can then occur. In addition to the inefficiencies of the process, a potential risk of loss of data exists, as well as the potential risk of damage during handling of the smartcards.
A need therefore arises for a system and apparatus for transferring data between communication elements.